Forgiven
by haze1982
Summary: After Chance unties Dude after being jumped at his post, Dude shows his gratitude by slapping Chance across the face. Chance has had it with the way Dude's been acting doesn't fight with Dude when he wants to quit - resolving to let him do as he pleases. Can Chance forgive him and go back to the way things used to be? Warning: There is M/M spanking (use of a whip) in this story.


_**Forgiven**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **After Chance unties Dude after being jumped at his post, Dude shows his gratitude by slapping Chance across the face. Chance has had it with the way Dude's been acting and tells him that, perhaps, he isn't good enough and doesn't fight with Dude when he wants to quit - resolving to let him do as he pleases.**_

 _ **Dude takes some time and thinks about how things once were between himself and his Mentor and, slowly, begins to realize the damage he's done. Can Chance forgive him and go back to the way things used to be?**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Warning: There is M/M spanking (use of a whip) in this story. If that sort of thing isn't what you dig... perhaps this story isn't for you.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, etc. and so forth.**_

#######

 _Dude's POV_

I sat at the table, staring at my shaking hands - listening to Chance swearing in the kid to become his new deputy. Colorado was healthy, young, and didn't carry all the baggage I did. And all this baggage was hell on my hands.

Look at them. Shaking, trembling away in sync to Chance's words while he swears the young gun in.

I'm done. I am so used up and washed up.

Clenching my jaw and lowering my head, it's all made even worse by the fact that I hit Chance. I couldn't control my emotions when my hand went back and crashed into his cheek just mere moments ago.

Feeling the silent tear stream down my face, I didn't make a peep as the three other men in the room talked. I didn't want to bring attention to how damned pathetic I'd let myself become over a broken heart.

I should have listened to Chance.

I should have seen right through that girl but… I'm too damned hard headed. She replaced me the first chance she got when we reached Nevada and, now, I'm being replaced all over again by someone else.

Cutting my eyes to the left, I see that Colorado has his hand up high as Chance swears him in and the kid takes a moment to look right at me - right through me. He sees how broken and used I am.

Lowering my eyes and biting my finger, I try to force them to stop shaking so damned much. Good for nothing, just like Chance said.

In the past, before all this mess got started, Chance took me under his wing and became something of a father to me. In those days, if I had raised a hand to him, I knew what to expect but not anymore.

It's like he doesn't care and has given up on me. I can't really blame him but it doesn't make it hurt any less.

Sure, I know he's saved my clothes and guns, given me a place to sleep and food to eat - when I can hold it down. The thing is, if I had hit him in the past, it would have earned me a trip to the woodshed behind Carlos' hotel so fast it'd make my head spin. Any time I got out of line as a kid, just a little older that Colorado, the whip would fall hard and fast.

Not anymore.

I've screwed up too far this time and I don't know if he'll ever even think of giving me another shot. Why should he?

Swallowing hard, my thoughts are broken by Chance's words to the Kid.

"Get over at the hotel and pick up your stuff. Move in here."

Footsteps rustled inches away from me as they headed to the door and I hear Colorado chuckling and Chance's voice booming, "What're you laughing about?"

"What I got myself in for," Colorado said as he left the room.

I don't think my heart could beat any faster than it was and I had to take the moment to try one more time to get my hands to stop their damned shaking. Closing my eyes, I prayed that they'd just stop. My prayers were interrupted when Stumpy asked how good Colorado was and Chance told him how Colorado saved him. That should have been me that saved Chance - just like the old days.

Hell, if I was half as good as I used to be, Chance wouldn't even had to be in the position to start with.

I had to ask what was on my mind and didn't care if my voice cracked or not.

"Is he as good as I used to be?" I finally broke my silence and held my hands together. The least I could do was look at John T. in the eye as I asked and, at the very least, hope he didn't see the tear streaked lines upon my face. When his eyes met mine, he looked at me with such disgust.

"It'd be pretty close. I'd hate to have to live on the difference."

I still had my pride - somewhat - and I couldn't let him see how much his words cut through me. He found his new partner. The new guy he could take under his wing and have a second chance at helping out a young kid. I saw how he looked at me like he failed.

Well, that's just fine.

Sitting up straight, I fumbled to take off this stupid tin star and threw it across the table as I spoke, "Then you got the best of it. Him for me."

Of course, Stumpy was confused as hell and the only thing I wanted to do was down that entire bottle in one swig and run back into my own mind. It was simpler there and the only person I was hurting was myself, right?

Right.

The next thing I heard was Chance telling Stumpy I was quitting and the old man got down in my face, asking what's gotten into me.

He wants to know? Alright, he asked for it.

"Look at me. Ain't that pretty?" I asked him as my hands trembled like leaves. "Shaking worse all the time. What can a man do with hands like that? Tell me, what? Go ahead. Tell me. What?!"

Stumpy's eyes were filled with concern and he shrieked, "Take a drink! You said Chance told ya to! You did, didn't you, Chance?"

I looked up for just a moment and that look Chance kept throwing my direction made me want to crawl in that bottle for another few years and never come out. He clenched his jaw before saying, "He can take the whole bottle."

And it seemed like Chance didn't care if I did just that. Good. I see where we stand now. All the years that we've been friends and he'd let me just crawl in there and … die?

Maybe he'll stop me.

Maybe he'll do just like he did back in the old days when I did something reckless and wouldn't listen to him. Back then, he forced me to go to that woodshed and beat some sense into me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Stumpy's voice encouraging me, "Go ahead."

Whether he stops me or not, it doesn't matter any longer. I just want this pain to stop and I want to stop being so damned weak.

Pulling the bottle closer to me, I popped the cork off and poured some whiskey into the glass. Chance still hadn't made a move to stop me.

 _That's real good, Chance. You just stay right there and I'll stop these shakes myself. I don't need you._

Just as the glass was nearly to my lips, that song began playing again. ' _Deguello_ '.

My hands stopped shaking as I listened - really listened to the music.

Time seemed to stand still as the piece of music played and I started to remember how I got into this entire mess. I started realizing what exactly was going on around me. I hadn't hit Chance just this one time, I hit way him at the beginning when I slammed that axe handle into him and knocked him out. And what for?

Over a damned silver dollar for a drink.

All he wanted was for me to get off my knees and stand on my own two feet again. He, unlike this song, had taken mercy on me not just once but ever since I crawled back into town. Even he had his limits and had warned me to never hit him again in that barn.

Swallowing hard, I looked up for a moment at Chance and softened my eyes, thinking: _What have I done?_

Just as Stumpy was about to close the window, I asked him softly, "Stumpy - don't close it."

There was no more movement in the little jail as both men stared at me. I knew Chance was looking at me a little closer than before and I had to show him. I lifted my hand and poured the whiskey back in the bottle and didn't spill a single drop.

The older, bigger man had been helping me in his own way and was showing me mercy by allowing me to come back. He wanted me to live my life the way it should have always been and I had to stop being so damned stubborn.

"Didn't spill a drop. Shakes are gone… just because of a piece of music. Till they played that piece, I forgot how I got into this thing. Keep on playing it, I don't think I'll ever forget again. Chance? Give me another shot at it, Stumpy can take the bottle away."

When I saw him smiling at me, I think he knew what I meant.

What I really meant. I started coming to terms what I had done, not just to myself, but to him.

He would never take the whip to me like he did in the old days if I wasn't aware of what was happening and, for the first time in a long time, I'd started becoming fully alert. It had been so long since I was a kid but I remember how things worked between us and this would have to be done in private.

Chance looked over his shoulder at Stumpy and smiled, "You heard him."

I kind of smiled a little while Stumpy complained, "Bring it out, put it back. Nobody ever asks me if I need a drink. I ain't gonna wait for them to ask me, because I do. You two's enough to drive a man to it."

As he talked, Chance and I looked at one another and he nodded at me. I knew what was going to happen now but I still took a moment to chew my lower lip. I had to pay for what I'd done to him and how I'd been behaving. I knew all of that but it didn't mean I was any less nervous about accepting what I had coming.

It had been years since I'd been whipped by Chance and, if I remembered correctly, it'd be a long time before I could sit comfortably.

My legs shook as I stood up to collect my things and excuse myself from Chance's office.

"I think I'll go watch the road again." I held my hat tightly in my hands and looked Chance in the eye, "Unless you need me for something else."

"Did you forget this?" Chance asked before he threw my badge back to me. So much could be said with so little and we understood each other. "You could clean up a little."

Stumpy's voice filled the room, "Yeah, you're a heck of a looking deputy."

I nodded and held my now steady hand on the doorknob, "I'm better than I look. I'll do that tonight. If you think of it, send me some food. I think I could eat something."

With that, I had to leave after taking a final look at Chance. I figured that he knew what I meant and, now, I just had to wait outside a few moments for him to join me.

The truth was, inside my soul, I did feel a hell of a lot better now that I knew he and I were still good. Least wise, we were on the road of getting back to good.

I had to make good on what I'd done over the last few days - hell, the last few years - and accept what I had coming to me. Taking a deep breath, I put my hat back on and reached in my pocket to roll myself a cigarette and lit it.

Smiling to myself as I inhaled it, I couldn't be sure if he really understood that I wanted to meet him and get everything settled between us.

Part of me hoped he did.

The other part of me was that scared 20 year old kid that had to be tamed.

As I inhaled my cigarette, I remembered the first time I had to take a whipping from Chance. It was for blazing through his town like some kind of hot shot and challenging some old gambler to a shoot out. He busted us up quick and told me that gunfights were not allowed in his town. After I gave him a right hook that sent him flying into the tables, he got up and hauled me out of the saloon over his shoulder.

He thought I was about 15 at the time because of my looks and build. He didn't give me a chance to tell him different and, instead of arresting me, he took me out to the woodshed behind the hotel and we got a lot better acquainted by way of his whip.

Something about him was different than other sheriffs and men I'd met. He cared about me and wanted to help. I told him how I'd been on my own since I was around 13 years old and lost my entire family in an Indian raid.

Mostly, I started drifting from town to town and tried to make it as best as I could and took one day at a time.

That is, until I arrived here in Presidio County.

Throwing down my cigarette, I heard the door opening behind me and looked over my shoulder. I saw Chance sauntering towards my direction as I leaned over the hitching post. Closing my eyes for a second, I needed to steel myself for this overdue conversation. He walked behind me and clasped his big, strong left hand on my right shoulder.

"Hello, Dude."

"Hello, Chance," I said as I stared at the ground and feeling every bit as that young kid I was years ago. I hoped in his age, he'd let me have a chance to explain.

"Do you want to eat now or go ahead and watch the road?"

I furrowed my brow and thought for a moment that maybe he didn't get my message. Whispering a bit too soft, "Chance, I thought that. Well, you see -"

"Did you have something else in mind, Dude?"

The older man had a way of making me feel so small next to him and he was doing a great job of it. He was going to make me ask for it outright and not play with body movements and subtle hints. Clenching my jaw, I nodded.

"Well, I had figured that we could get something straight between us, Chance."

"Oh? I'm listening," Chance said and stood up straight.

"John. I hit you twice and I'm sorry."

"I know, Dude. But sorry doesn't get it done and I've told you that many times before. You do know not to ever let it happen again, right?"

"Oh, I won't hit you again. I just wondered if… well…you see…"

"Go ahead, Dude."

"You're really gonna make me ask you, ain't ya?"

"You remember how it works."

Taking a deep breath and standing up straight, I had to look up to meet his eyes as he towered over me.

"Chance. I deserve to be whipped for hitting you the first time with the axe handle and for today."

"I would say you're right about that and you do deserve a whipping. But are you asking me to whip you or telling me to?"

"Chance, I have done you wrong and it's up to you how you deal with me. You're like a father to me and I won't fight you on your decision. You can either whip me or hit me right here and we'll call that even."

I turned my entire body to face him so I could brace myself if he chose to punch me and rose my chin up to him, arching my neck. If he'd rather strike me here in the street, I'd have to accept it.

Chance inhaled and took a step back, nestling his rifle in his arm and rose his free hand to my cheek. He lightly tapped me and smiled for a moment.

"It's true, Dude, that you are like a son to me and I'm not going to hit you. Not like this anyway. I'm going to take care of this like a father would do his son. You are going to get that whipping but the only question is, are you ready for that?"

I bit my lower lip and nodded, closing my eyes.

"Dude. When we're talking like this, you know I require answers out loud."

"Yes, I do. And I am ready for that."

"You also know how to address me in these circumstances."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now, it wouldn't do much good for you to clean up now or eat. I remember how your nerves and stomach gets and how you'd rather just get this over with. Meet me at the woodshed behind Carlos' hotel and I'll meet you in about twenty minutes. I'm sure you remember where it is and the rules."

"I do, Sir. Who's gonna watch the road?"

"I'll go tell Colorado to watch the road the rest of the day. Do you remember how to prepare yourself in the woodshed?"

"Yeah, I remember."

Chance arched an eyebrow at me and clenched his jaw, "Pardon me?"

"I mean, yes, Sir. I remember."

"Good. I'll see you in a little while. Go get ready."

Clenching my fists and my jaw, I nodded as he turned and walked away to find Colorado. Breathing in, I made my slow steps to the woodshed to get myself ready for what I had coming. For a moment, I entertained the thought of how a drink might calm my nerves but quickly dismissed that idea.

After all, that's how I got into this thing to start with - running away into a bottle

It had been such a long time since I'd walked into this woodshed and the smell instantly brought back memories. The little building had wood in neat piles and a bit of hay covered the floor. I closed the door behind me and chewed my lower lip, bringing my hand to my mouth and breathing in as I looked around.

The stump towards the left had an axe sticking out and the logs were stacked neatly to the side. The two posts in the room were still there that I would be tied to with my arms outstretched. Arching my neck, I looked to my right and saw Chance's whip still hanging in the same place. Curled up and didn't look like it had been used in long time. I saw the small bed I would be laid on after my punishment from Chance was finished.

I suddenly felt my hands shaking again but not from the lack of booze this time around. I reached my hands up and ran my fingers through my hair.

 _What if I backed out and just went to watch the road? No law says I have to take this whipping, right?_

Turning around, I stumbled as I made my way to the water trough outside and reached my hands down to splash the cool liquid on my face. Breathing in and spitting out some of the water, I felt myself sobbing out of nowhere at the situation I'd found myself in and how badly this was going to hurt if I went through with it.

When Chance whipped a man, he didn't miss and he made each strike count. But what was worse: the whip or that look of disgust he threw my way?

I opened my eyes and looked at my reflection in the water. I looked rough and my hair was a mess. Quickly, I tried to make it look more presentable and kept staring at my face. Older, yet still that young man showed on my face combined with the naivety.

"You have to do this, Dude. I mean, you need to take what you have coming to you, Sam Ryder. No more Borachon. You gotta make good on what you've done."

I pulled myself up and leaned over, holding on to the water trough to take one more look at myself.

"I can take it."

Standing to my full height, I turned around and walked back into the woodshed with a new resolve. After closing the door, I started to get ready and rose my fingers to the button at the top of my shirt. After I took the shirt off my back, I folded it neatly and placed it on the pile of wood. Next, my boots were removed and my pants along with my underwear. Placing all of my clothing on the pile of wood, I took my hat off and put it on top of my belongings and stood in the woodshed completely naked.

Walking towards the whip, I felt the hair on the back of my neck standing as I took it from the nail and held it in my hands. Not able to stop the trembling in my terrified body, I walked to center of the woodshed and fell to my knees with the whip resting in my hands.

Keeping my back straight and eyes glued to the instrument in my hands, I only had one thing left to do.

Wait.

 _Chance's POV_

I knew that the time would come when Dude would really see what he'd done. The only difference is that I didn't think today would be the day.

Colorado was now watching the road and I was on my way to the woodshed to meet Dude. Giving him the time to come to terms with what was about to happen was painfully important.

If I found him in the position that he was supposed to be in, the whipping wouldn't be nearly as severe and I truly hoped that what was on the other side of that door met my expectations.

We both knew what was to happen and if Dude backed out on me, the consequences wouldn't be a pretty sight.

I reached up and opened the door to the woodshed. Standing at the doorway, I didn't expect what I saw at all.

Dude was supposed to be without clothes and have the whip in his hands. I never expected him to be on his knees, though. The muscles in his back tensed when he heard me coming inside.

Turning around, I closed the door and set my rifle on the pile of wood beside Dude's clothes. I made my way towards Dude's left side and looked down at the smaller man.

"Dude."

"Sir."

Nodding, I looked at his hands and couldn't help but see them shaking. I wondered, for a moment, if it was because of the punishment he was about to receive or from the booze.

"Dude, why are you shaking?"

"It's not from the - " he took a moment to clear his throat and start over. "Sir, it's not from the alcohol. I'm sorry."

"I understand and don't be sorry. I won't be any harder on you than I have to be, boy."

"I know, Sir."

"Good. Now. Why are you on your knees?"

Dude didn't look me in the eyes once. He kept his eyes forward, staring at that the space between the two posts, and holding on to the whip for dear life. I rested my hands on my hips as I listened to his explanation, "Sir, I figured. Well, you know, I got on my knees to get money out of a spittoon. I thought if I'd get on my knees for that -"

"I think I understand. Look at me, Sam."

Slowly, he lifted his chin to look at me but still not meeting my eyes. "Please, look me in the eyes."

He finally did and I saw the silent tears falling from his big, brown eyes.

"It's okay to cry, Sam. You know you can talk to me."

"I know, Sir. I just. I-I'm so sorry for hitting you and doing what I've been doing. I hope that we can be good again."

"I know and we will be. Now, you -"

I tilted my head when he interrupted me, "Sir. Please, punish me with your whip as you see fit." Dude held the whip up to me, straightening his back, and kept his arms as steady as he could. I leaned down to take it from him and nodded.

"I will. Get to your feet and stand between the two posts, please."

Holding the whip firmly in my right hand, I watched as Dude stood and stopped between the two posts. I threw the whip over my shoulder as I walked over to get the first of the ropes I was going to need for his hands. I walked back to Dude and stood beside him and placed a warm hand on his bared shoulder. While he was barefoot and naked, I had this realization of how much smaller he was than myself in that moment. He had aged but he was still that scared young man from so long ago.

I walked over to the stump with the axe and threw the axe on the floor. I took the stump over to one of the posts, securing it up high and then did the same to the other post. Taking the free strand of rope to Dude's right, I tied the rope's end to his slender wrist and then moved to do the same to the other. Turning around, I grasped the final two lengths of rope and tied them to the posts lower down to attach them to his feet.

"Spread your legs for me."

He immediately obeyed and I finished securing his ankles to the posts with the rope. I watched as the young man lowered his head, knowing he could feel the full gravity of the situation as it sunk in. Nodding to myself, I stood in front of him and placed my fingers under his chin - forcing him to look me in the eyes.

"I am going to give you a total of 15 lashes with this whip across your back and your ass. You will count each and every stroke. At the end of your punishment, you will thank me. You will neither beg for me to stop nor for mercy. You won't get it and, in doing so, you will only add more to your tally. Are we understood?"

Dude's eyes widened as I laid out what I had planned for him. I had never went over 10 lashes with him before but this time I had to make sure he understood the lesson. And to be honest with myself, if he hadn't been on his knees when I came in, it was going to be closer to thirty lashes. He opened his mouth to try to answer and licked his lips.

"I asked you a question, boy. Do you understand?"

"I-I do, Sir."

"Now, are you sure you can take this whipping?"

"I can. I can take it, Sir."

"Good. See that you do."

I stood back and looked at his small frame, bound and helpless to my strength and to my whip. I could see the muscles in his body tighten as he tried to brace himself and I noticed him wrapping his fingers around the rope.

"Good. Hold on tight," I said as I moved behind him to his left and put the whip down on the ground. I unbuttoned the sleeves of my shirt and rolled them up to the elbow.

"You have gone far too long wallowing in your own pity and getting money from a spittoon. That ends today, boy," I said through gritted teeth and grabbed the whip by the handle, letting the full five feet fall to the ground. I gave it a quick crack and watched as Dude's muscled body tensed.

"Y-yes, Sir," Dude said.

"Well, we have a lot of work to do today. Let's get this over with," I said and held the whip to the side, bringing it forward, and with a flick of my wrist, I watched as it struck the dark flesh between his shoulder blades. The welt immediately rose as Dude cried out, "One, SIRRRRR!"

"So, you do remember how it is between us, do you?"

Dude arched his neck to the side and answered as the second strike met its mark just below the previous one, "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS TWOOO SIR!"

I listened as his breath hitched and he struggled to keep from sobbing. "Cry all you want, it won't help." I let the next lash fly through the air and connect with his right ass cheek.

"THREEEE SIRRR!" Dude screamed and held on to the ropes tighter. I could see his knuckles turning white and his toes curling. The sun shined through the hole in the roof above, bathing Dude in its light and I could see the sweat glistening across his toned body.

"You hit me twice. You have never been so brazen to do anything like that until now," I spit at him and let the next two lashes fall in quick succession.

"FOUR SIRRRR! FIVE SIRRRRR! God!"

"Oh, you're calling for God's help now, are you?" I smirked and let the next four fall fast and hard across his bottom, two for each cheek.

"SIXXX SSIRRRR! SEVENNN SIR! EIGHT SIRRRR!"

I stopped and waited for him to count the other lash and opened my mouth when it didn't come yet.

Dude's voice interrupted just in time as he said through his dry voice, "Nine, Sir."

Dude let his body hang limply in his bonds and his knees bent.

"You were almost too late on that one, boy. You remember what happens if you miss a count, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir. I won't miss the count."

"Good. Because you've had this coming for a long time, Sam. Time to pay your dues," I said and lifted the whip and struck him square on his right shoulder blade.

"Tennnnnnnnnnnnnnn, Sir!"

"Only five more to go, boy."

"Yes, Sir," Dude whispered and trembled in his ropes.

I stopped for a moment and walked closer to Dude so I could make sure that he was all right as he could be. I looked at the ten welts on his back and bottom and was pleased to find that the skin hadn't broken. After spending so many years practicing with the whip, I had learned how to make it effective without being bloody. I trailed one of my fingers over the thickest welt across his back and felt the heat radiating from it. It didn't escape my attention how Dude shivered under my touch.

"You know, if you hadn't gotten so out of hand, boy, it would be over right now."

Dude simply nodded and tried his best to hold on to the ropes around his wrists.

"I asked you a question. Do you want me to speak louder?" I asked him as my hand went down to his welted right cheek and I firmly squeezed his punished ass.

"Yes, Sir! Ow! Please!"

Shaking my head, I clicked my tongue against my teeth. "I did tell you not to beg for mercy, Dude. You really ought to listen to me once in awhile. That's an extra lash."

"Sorry, Sir! I'm sorry!"

I let go of his welted cheek and walked back to my place, raising the whip, and letting it fly through the air as I said, "Sorry don't get it done, boy!"

I watched as he squirmed and called out the count, "ELEVEN SIRRRRRR! YES, SIR!"

And again…..

"TWELVE SIRRRRRR!"

Harder…

"THIRTEEN SIRRRR!"

Faster ….

"FOURTEEN SIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Two more to go, boy."

Dude's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. I could tell that as soon as I let him out of his ropes, he would collapse. Standing up straight, I took a moment to let him regain his composure and steel himself for the final two. The way the sun shined down on him made him look like a broken angel.

My broken angel that I helped crawl out of that damned bottle.

The time had come to finish his punishment and I took my aim. The final two would be across the sit spots of his backside so he would remember this for a long time.

First, the right cheek ….

"FIFTEEN SIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" He screamed out and I watched as his hips moved forward.

Finally, the left….

"SIXTEEN SIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

I stood up from my position and started towards the nail to hang the whip back up. Then, I walked directly behind Dude and placed both my hands on his shoulders. Leaning forward, I whispered in his ear.

"It's done, Dude."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir," the smaller man relaxed and let his head bow forward. I rubbed his shoulders and looked at the stinging welts raised on him.

"You took that better than I expected and you are very welcome," I smiled as I reached into my pocket and grabbed my knife, releasing him from the four ropes. As I had expected, he fell into my arms and I caught him. Bending down, I gathered him in my arms and carried his exhausted body to the bed where I laid him on his stomach while I went to get the ointment for his burning welts.

Dude started to close his eyes as I massaged the cooling cream into his skin. The younger man started to fade to sleep, softly snoring, while he laid on his stomach - looking more relaxed than he had in years.

"You're forgiven, Sam. Always," I whispered to the sleeping form in front of me and brushed the hair out of his tired eyes. Old Stumpy's words from earlier rang true - nothin' in Dude's stomach but guts.

#######

 _Dude's POV_

Later on that night, as I laid on the couch in the Sheriff's office, I covered my eyes with my hat and listened as Colorado gently strummed his guitar. Feeling more at myself than I had in ages, I slowly dragged on my cigarette and started crooning "My Rifle, Pony, and Me". Looking across the room, I saw Chance walking closer to hear me sing. The smile that crept across his face didn't escape me as I laid there and made sure not to put any unnecessary weight on my backside.

Everything was going to be good between us from now on - just like it used to be.

~Fini

 **A/N:** **I've been watching quite a few Old Westerns and this (made it up in my head) missing scene happens between the time Dude leaves the Sheriff's office and when Dude, Chance, and Stumpy start singing. I wondered what happened between that time and this is where my mind trailed off to... hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!** **  
** **And yes, I gave Dude a real name in this story: Sam Ryder. :)**


End file.
